Happy Bithday, Eli
by TacoDao
Summary: In a way there's a plot, but with the same reasons- there isn't. SEX. Yes. AustriaxSwiss. Human&Country names used. And again: SEEEEEXX. You've been warned.


**A/N: **Though, no- I don't really like Hungary  
I must admit one thing:  
We _both_ really like yaoi.  
And to that:  
_Happy Birthday, Elizaveta Hédervá._

_------_

"So, do you have any idea what you're going to do for her birthday?" Questioned Vash while taking a small bit out of his Germknöde. Careful not to get any of the plum juice askew.

"Not really. I am thinking though." Replied Roderich, paying more attention to his surroundings rather then the hot plate of Gundel Palacsinta. The chocolate sauce had already begun to slide down the sweet treat. Elizaveta's birthday was tomorrow and Austria's ideas were all previously done, foolish, or irksome. And anyways, Roderich isn't known for throwing enthusiastic parties. He sighed heavily and rested his elbow on the table in front of him, then rested his head on his hand. Ignoring the glare that Switzerland was giving him. As expected, "That's not proper manners." the Swiss noted; the brunet rolled his lilac eyes at the other. Not really caring about being polite at the moment. Bad mannerism is a large nuisance to Vash. How can people possibly stand people with such behaviour. Downright bothersome! The blond hardened his glare at his old friend, who, by the way, blew it off completely and stayed in his same position. Elbow on the table. If Vash didn't have enough self control, he would've pushed Austria's support right out from under him. He would've grabbed his collar and glare straight into those deep amethyst eyes. He'd get so close close to his face that their noses would practically meet.

Oh, wait. He _did_ do that.

"Elbow. Down. Now." Grass green drilled holes into lavender as the smaller mentally checked that he wasn't messing up that ruffle-y thing that insisted on being in his collar. The aristocrat shrugged and brought his arm down. The neutral country holding onto his ruff as he did so. The two averted their eyes from each other when they saw a ruffling in the bushes beside them- as expected, Prussia jumped out of the plant. He had confidence on his face and a chick on his head, "HAHAHAH-! I knew you two were going to tie the knot someday! But, really Roddy? While having lunch? How pa-"

"What are you doing here?" Asked the scarlet Swiss as he backed off from Austria timidly. More of a demand rather a question. Why does nobody lately have any manners?! It doesn't seem like barging in would be a very polite act, now would it? Vash rolled his eyes at the simpletons; really, Roderich could be a very sophisticated man when he tried. Just, at the moment he wasn't trying. Gilbert shrugged and pulled out a chair, sitting on it so the backwards. As in, the back of the chair was facing the opposite Europeans though his figure was facing them too, and, well... you get the point. He rested his head on his arms and averted his eyes from the Swiss to the Austrian. The pair gave mirrored stoic faces to the annoying man.

"Hey, did ya' know Eli's birthday is tomorrow?" Blond and brunette rolled their eyes at the other's naïveté. Prussia noticed their exasperated expressions, "Hey, hey! Here me out, alright? Maybe, since Eli likes gay dudes and everything-"

"NO." Vash and Roderich commanded. Gilbert backed away some, but not much- he is an awesome person anyways. Awesome people aren't frightened of anything.

"But seriously, guys!! You know she'd love it!" He tried again.

"No, dammit!" This time only Switzerland fought back. He looked over at Roderich, puzzled that he wasn't protesting against the idea also. He was baffled to see the Austrian _pondering_ about it.

"Oh, hell no." The Swiss' eyes widened to the size of the dishes that lay in front of them. He couldn't _really _be thinking about it... could he? Vash was just before the entrance of Panic Zone. Just one more nudge. He was relieved to see the Austrian roll his eyes and turn towards Switzerland. Boredom swam in his periwinkle coloured eyes. He leaned towards the blond slowly, who put on a questioning face. The blue-blood was around an inch away from the smaller nation; Austria's full attention was on his eyes. Which were darting everywhere except his pomegranate irises. While his eyes were on Gilbert, Vash didn't see Roderich lean in for a kiss. The smooch was calm, not trying to dominate the other in the least. It was also questioning, which was an odd characteristic to add to such an event. Prussia watched silently, mentally cracking up at how red the Swiss' face was. The smaller let his eyes seal closed momentarily when he found enjoyment in the sweet taste of the other. Then, Roderich broke apart; a mocking, confident, and pleased look on his fine face. Vash covered his hand with his mouth and reclined into his chair slightly- cursing himself for enjoying the contact. Austria turned to the German who sat by them, the pair mirrored each other's looks.

Smirks looked devious on their faces.

------

"Set the camera there." Austria pointed to a corner in the room that the previous three were now occupying. Prussia did as told and drilled the device into the wall's exterior. For the next ten minutes, that's pretty much how it went down: Gilbert placing various cameras here and there and Austria setting the mood. Lust. Candles and incenses were cast about the room, giving it a fancy feeling. Roderich was particularly satisfied with his decoration skills, Vash was indifferent. He thought this was cheesy, and he knew cheesy. His country did make the best chocolates so he knew a cliché when he saw one. And this was quite the cliché. The candles kept flickering which, to him, made a more eerie feeling rather then amorous. The silk sheets did look comfortable to sleep in, but what about when they're doing, well..._ 'it'. _Won't the sheets get sweaty and start sticking to their skin? Ew. And the incenses! Vash would much rather smell passion throughout all of _'it' _rather then 'Secret Delacasies'. What the Hell is that anyways?! The Swiss sighs and taps on the aristocrat's shoulder. The man turned around with a smile on his face, Switzerland tried to erase the blush that tinted his face nicely. Vash mustered up enough courage to mutter: "Isn't this a bit much?" Roderich looked at the other in mock perplexity.

"No, of course it isn't!" He gestured his arm to the room, Gilbert lighting a candle in the background, "We must set the mood, correct?"

The little Swiss wasn't impressed, "Then why am I still limp?" Now Austria had on some real bafflement. His enthusiasm faltered slightly as he lowered his arm. Momentarily at a loss for words. Vash crossed his arms over his chest, satisfied that he dominated the other in this conversation. He really should not have moved his arms. Switzerland wiggled like a worm and tried to fight back the Austrian's intruding hand, "Get your hands out of my pahahahnnts." The Swiss panted in the least when the aristocrat began to stroke. Prussia smirked, "I'll just be going now." He clicked the remote that turned on the surrounding video cameras. He waved good-bye and with that- the pair began their activities.

"Would you like to do this on the bed?" Austria already knew the answer but asked the question nonetheless. Switzerland roughly nodded and bit back a moan as Roderich intensely gripped his slowly growing erection. The aristocrat led himself and the Swiss to the bed, unbuttoning the other's uniform- almost mechanically. Before Vash knew it, all of his clothes were on the floor. He lay fourth base under his ex-ally, who still had his pants on. Angered by the feebleness of this, he reached for the Austrian's pants, violently ripping them off. Roderich smiled at the other's persistence, but he must admit, he was quite aroused himself. A panting, blushing, Swiss spread out under him. Beige skin glistening slightly from being lightly enveloped in a layer of sweat. And this is only the beginning of this romantic activity. Switzerland jerked his hips so that each other's boners collided slightly, quick-tempered by the inactivity. Getting the message, Roderich leaned over for the lubricant. He didn't want to hurt the little Swiss. He smothered his fingers with the clear goo, preparation was a necessity, anyways!

"Gaah!" Immediately when Roderich stuck his first finger in did Vash tighten intensely. Roderich shuddered slightly at the thought of having something _this_tight around his throbbing cock. How painful. Putting in the second digit didn't help the Swiss relax in the least. He had his hands grasped around the sheets, knuckles turning an amazing shade of white from so much pressure. He had tears at the brims of his eyes and his face was red, each automatic reactions from pain. God, he had no idea how painful something was when it was going in your ass rather then the other way around. Roderich noticed the pain that was inflicting the other, "Just relax. It'll get better, I promise." he pitied. After a short while of moving around and searching for the spot, he finally received a fulfilling moan and a bucking blond. At that, he knew he hit the most sensitive part of his rectum. Switzerland's form relaxed at the bottom but his boner was hot to trot. Pounding with desire. When Austria retracted his fingers from inside the smaller Vash expected the worse was to come. Only to find that the aristocrat's erection was much softer then his fingers. Switzerland tied his legs around the brunette, hands holding for dear life on the other's stronger-then-he-expected shoulders. Careful not to dig his fingernails into the other's skin. The dominate male pushed all the way in carefully, he just barely missed the particularly sensitive part inside of the youth. He pumped in two more times before noticing the red groin that somewhat stood before him. Roderich could only imagine how much pain the boy was going through at the moment. Pitiful for his momentary lover, he took hold of Vash's dripping member and began to stroke it hungrily. _He's particularly dry. _Austria noted as he began massaging the Swiss' pride. Curious to if this would help, Austria enclosed his mouth around the horny organ. As he did so he withdrew from the entrance of the Swiss. He cared not that he was only a few more pounds away from cumming inside the other.

Vash balled his hands as they stayed resting on the aristocrat's shoulders. Pleasure shot trough him like one of his fastest bullets as Austria toyed with his boner. Tongue tracing drawings on his member. When Austria took the blond in, immediately the Swiss noticed that his mouth was quite hot and soft. At unexacting moments, Roderich would squeeze his lips, doing his best to pleasure the other so that it was fair. Each little tweak and nip would cause the smaller to wiggle in libidinous pleasure and excitement. Vash would accidentally arch his back when Austria would do something a bit extra. He regretted doing such for he often felt like he was rushing the other. Which was rude. He saw it greedy that he was being blown while Austria isn't getting anything to hep push him over the edge.

"S-Stop." Roderich pulled back from the Swiss' member, seconds before Vash was about to ejaculate into his orifice. The blond groaned slightly and shivered when his pumping organ met abruptly with the cold air. He peaked open an eye and mumbled sympathetically, "Quit the blow and start -_nnngh- _fucking me the right way." Austria grinned brightly at his partner and, as before, positioned himself in front on the blonde's entrance. Vash's could practically feel the salaciousness radiating off the blue-blood in huge waves. He felt wonderful that he could make the uptight man feel so good. When Austria slid inside of him he was pleased to see that it didn't hurt as much as it previously did. Fire-works flared up in his vision when Roderich successfully pounded the sensitive spot inside of him on the first thrust. Roderich lay down atop of the blond, still thrusting inside of him, still hitting that wonderful spot. The new angle made his whole body scream out in pleasure. This situation got not only his erotic groin to rub up against the aristocrat's stomach but also hit his sensitive site even harder then before. Switzerland felt almost blind from the stars that flashed in his mind. His body rode the member inside of him greedily, pleased with every thrust. This practically felt better then the blow job, by a long shot. Austria groaned into Swiss' neck when Vash tightened around him, he knew his climax was close. Switzerland seemed to notice his partner was about to be pushed over the edge also. The blond grit his teeth, the sexual pleasure was getting to him. He moaned and thrashed around at the over-taking sensations that ran inside him.

Vash was so close, he could feel it. He was groaning and panting loudly from the building pleasure that seeped inside of him with every touch. He knew well that his peak was close but reaching it was the problem. Though, yes, the blow/hand job did help a million, he couldn't reach that orgasmic oblivion, yet found it impossible. He began to writher and shake from the pain and wanted pleasure inside of him. This sneaky sexual pleasure really knew how to tease someone. Roderich noticed none of this, only basked in the pleasure of the man that thrashed and wiggled beneath him. Felt better then a vibrator any day. It seemed to have taken forever before Roderich reached the zenith. He pushed in farther then ever before, bucking his hips to make the frenzy last longer then it was. He came when he reached the utmost of the ejaculation, his seed was warm. The heat that came swam in side Vash felt like it was fucking with his mind. He felt like he was in a totallyalternate universe. As the musician rose to crescendo and the Swiss rode it, Vash was secretly trying to reach his own. Finding it harder then he thought. When the orgasm had finally ended for the Austrian, he looked up at the other, eyes half-lidded. He was a bit baffled to see Vash had on a strained face, he looked towards his partner's nether regions. He gasped when he saw that it was red and begging for ejaculation. Without warning, he gripped the aching member and began to pound it with an exceeding amount of force. Switzerland panting and moaning louder then he ever did before. The blond arched his back when he felt his climax coming close. He was inches away, just a few more thrusts and he's be there. His crowning point came by the third pound. The Swiss rode it greedily and groaned Roderich's name as his seed exploded all over the pair's chests. Be bucked and thrashed about when he rode through the after-effect of his orgasm. His pleasure reached his limit and he rested his body on the bed, Austria lay atop of him. The two panted heavily and indulged in the aftermath of their high spots. The smell of passion made the room feel thick.

"Here's your present Eliza." Austria handed the video case to the woman. He was alone at the moment- he knew that Vash would be scarlet knowing what the video was so he didn't bring him. For the better cause, of course. Hungary looked at it with curiosity.

"A video?" Roderich blushed, Hungary took the pink tint a whole different direction. She sought it as admiration. He smiled brightly, "That's so sweet of you Roddy!!" Previously said nation backed off before the woman could tackle him. He mumbled a your welcome and ran off.

He didn't want Hungary to see the growing bulge in his pants.

Time to visit Switzerland again.


End file.
